Please Tom, please
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Despues de recordar a sus compañeros caídos, Thomas se da cuenta que siempre vivió en un error, porque CRUEL si era bueno. [Re-subido] [Para Light]


**Disclaimer** : Maze Runner no me pertenece, es propiedad de James Dashner, de ser mío no hubiera habido tantas muertes.

 **Palabras** : 917

 **Advertencias** : Ligero OoC. Faltas ortográficas y gramaticales. Incoherencias everywhere.

Este escrito se encuentra en mi cuenta provisional, quise editarlo y subirlo a esta cuenta, por si lo ven —ya que se llama igual— no me digan que es plagio (?).

Notas al final.

* * *

 ** _Para Light, porque te mereces esto y mucho más._**

* * *

 _Capítulo único_

 _Please Tom, please._

* * *

Despertó empapado por el sudor, miró a la persona con quien compartía cama —con quien compartía tanto—, que se aferraba fuertemente a él, cómo odió esa sensación. Quitó suavemente su brazo para no despertarla —estaba cansando de las preguntas—, eran ya varías noches sin dormir, recordándolos, escuchando sus voces, la de todos, la de _ella —la verdadera ella—_ , no la que estaba a su lado, la que debería de estar, y nunca estará, porque se fue, como la gran mayoría...

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la playa pensando en todo —¿ó en nada?—, los escuchaba a todos, y eso dolía en el alma, sus voces sólo volvían en sueños, volvían para atormentarlo, ¡lo abrazaban tan fuerte!, y luego lo soltaban...

Cuando la escuchaba a ella, lo primero que entendía era: _CRUEL es bueno._

Que gran estupidez.

Por culpa de _CRUEL_ todos murieron.

Mentira —lo reconocía—. Fue su culpa —sólo de él—.

Ahora lo venía a entender, y eso dolía aún más que sus pérdidas, le dolía en el alma, el conocimiento de esa cruel —vaya ironía— verdad, eran como puñales que se le clavaban en el pecho.

El área había sido una mentira —en parte—.

Con eso descubrió que todavía vivía de mentiras —pero extrañaba su mentira favorita—. Le dijeron que encontraría un paraíso, eso no fue más que otra burla.

¿Paraíso?

El paraíso fue el laberinto —maldita verdad dolorosa—. CRUEL les había dado la oportunidad de estar en un lugar seguro. El área a pesar de los penitentes era un lugar seguro, ahí estaba cada persona que necesitaba, cada persona amada, ahí estaba _ella_ —la verdadera _ella_ —, sus amigos. Y todos estaban con vida.

Se maldecía —una y otra, y otra vez—, el haber ayudado para salir de ahí.

Extrañaba ese laberinto.

Escuchó unos pasos tras él, y era Minho, de las pocas personas que aún le quedaban — _que le importaban de verdad—_ , pero a la vez era la única persona a la que no podía mirar a los ojos —otra de sus tantas culpas—. Porque cada vez que evadía verlo a los ojos era un grito silencioso, cada que su amigo externaba algún signo de preocupación su corazón susurraba: _Fue mi culpa, yo lo mate, yo lo mate al igual que a ella, a todos —como tal vez te maté a ti—._

Minho no hace más que verlo en silencio, se sienta a su lado sin decir nada —agradece su silencio—. Era como si sus cabezas mierteras se hubieran vaciado. Y es entonces cuando Thomas habla, porque la culpa es grande, y él es débil ya.

—A veces los escucho... —susurra con lo que parece miedo, algo que no es propio de él— A todos, en mi cabeza. —Termina de confesar mientras con su mano señala el lugar donde los oye.

—Cierra esa boca miertera Tomas —dice con coraje Minho, ese que hablaba no era su amigo, y escuchar eso le sabía amargo —, a todos nos pasa. —Sabia que mentía, pero algo debía decir.

De nuevo la culpa lo invade, ¿qué podía hacer para aligerar la carga? Sencillo: confesar.

—Pero Minho, yo... —Pero aún es un cobarde por cerrar la boca de golpe. No era un opción confesarle a Minho que había sido él quien acabó con la vida de Newt metiéndole una bala en su cabeza de crank. No, no temía a la reacción de él, era por su culpa _—la que nunca se iría—_ , merecía los golpes que Minho le daría al saber la verdad, pero al decirlo en voz alta reviviría la escena, su mirada, ese tono de voz que uso, sus últimas palabras que lo perseguían todo el día —Por favor otra vez no, no quiero revivirlo —pensó Thomas al abrir y cerrar los ojos y convencerse a sí mismo que estaba en la playa —su nuevo hogar—, y no en aquél lugar lleno de estúpidos cranks.

Minho nota que algo pasa en la cabeza de su amigo, y temía —de verdad lo hacía— por él, y ¿sí la llamarada evolucionó a tal grado de enfermar a los inmunes?, ¿sí ya no están a salvo? Ó lo peor, ¿sí Thomas perdía su cordura? Él era el único que le quedaba, _no quería perderlo,_ pero no sabía que decir, _Newt_ era el bueno en esas situaciones, no él.

Respiró y tomó fuerza, juntó coraje —No fue tu culpa Tomas. La culpa fue de _CRUEL_... —titubea con lo último, ya no estaba tan seguro de culpar a toda la organizaxion— Fue su culpa en parte —dice más para si mismo que para Thomas, se levanta de la arena y camina rumbo al campamento, hay muchas cosas que debe pensar.

Al quedar sólo Thomas se lleva ambas manos a sus oídos, escucha lo gritos y esos odia recordarlos. Y la verdad se escapa de su boca

 _—CRUEL es bueno._

Era como si las olas del mar lo escucharan ya que estas se agitaron, llegando a donde estaba sentado él y mojando así sus pies, clavó su mirada en el mar azul y fue como si esas voces —las que extrañaba—, se fusionaran.

Cerró los ojos, necesitaba imaginarlos junto a él.

 _—Please Tom, please..._

Una lágrima se le escapó, siempre cargaría con sus muertes, las de todos, Chuck, Alby, Newt, Teresa... todos los demás larchos del área.

Por fin terminó de entender que CRUEL si fue bueno, y él siempre estuvo en un error.

* * *

 **N/A** : Como ya dije originalmente esta en mi cuenta de _Rachel Sinatra,_ los motivos para no borrarla de allá son por mi review lindo y significativo, y por la otra chica que lo faveo.

 ** _Light_** : Te quiero mucho, sabes que era tu regalo prometido, sé que por mucho tiempo pensaste que no lo tendrías y todo lo que pasó por aquella época, que nunca me cansare de pedirles perdón. También sabemos que cuando "volví" parcialmente fue de lo primero que escribí, y una parte de mi se enojaba porque no era lo que yo había pensando por meses, pero era más mi necesidad de escribir de nuevo que hice un drabble de 344 palabras que según tú te gustó... Pero que feo está redactado xDD En efecto había perdido el toque. Espero que éste te guste más, porque eres mi alma gemela en series, y mereces lo mejor *corazón*

Además esto ayuda a salirme de mi zona de confort :x porque quiero escribir de todos mis fandoms :x

En fin, si alguien lee esto, espero que les guste.

 ** _—Gracias por leer—_**


End file.
